


Morning

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, First Time, Internal Monologue, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, anal sex mentioned, and its consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: After all these years of omissions, manipulating and circling each other, they finally got where they belonged, which is, ironically, a starting line.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a short form of distraction while i work on something else

I

The bed Will wakes up in is more comfortable than his old one. The fresh white sheets smell like lavender and Hannibal’s skin, which is not surprising given that the man is sleeping next to him. Lecter’s eyes are closed and his breath steady. Will cannot help but marvel at the innocent view in front of him. The man people call a monster.

Will places a hand under his head and stares. His big eyes stand out even more now that he’s shaved and cut his hair. They’re his most prominent feature. Apart from his ears, obviously. He would never, not in a thousand years, imagine Hannibal having this particular weakness. And yet, anytime he wishes, Lecter finds the opportunity to nibble on Will’s ears, which is easier now than ever with Will’s short hair.

Hannibal, on the other hand, grew his hair out, letting it fall on his shoulder. He braids it and arranges it into a bun on top of his head, with strands falling on the sides. Will finds the new style shockingly lovely, yet also amusing. The impeccably dressed Hannibal Lecter he met would not approve of that look. But that man is dead.

Will’s eyes lose focus for the shortest moment while he thinks about the previous night. He said a few things without realising the gravity of their meaning. Hannibal surrendered to him. The man some would call a control freak gave up his power. Actually, no, that is inaccurate. Will only thought that Lecter was incapable of love and selflessness, while the man has loved him all along, since the day they met in Jack Crawford’s office. Who knows, maybe even before that?

Will watches the hair on Hannibal’s chest move and flex with the man’s every breath. His lips form a straight line in a relaxed gesture but it looks as if he was sad. Is he? Does he regret the events of last night? Will feels goose bumps on his bare arms. He’s getting cold, with the sheets covering him only from the waist down.

How did they get here? To the place where he wakes up next to Hannibal and smiles hesitantly at the realisation. He’s happy. And it feels strange, terrifying even, because he’s never felt like that. He’s never really lain in bed, aware of the feelings he had for the other person lying next to him.

He remembers the one time he slept with Margot and how the whole act seemed anticlimactic. The pleasure did not outweigh the unpleasant reality and the knowledge that she did it with a clear goal in mind. Even with Molly, his football wife, it was never enough. The sex was satisfying and the life away from everyone and everything had its appeal but Will was aware it was only the second best.

Now, he’s finally where he should have been all along. This is what Hannibal had in mind when he thought of their future together and it’s exactly what Will needs. He smiles to himself and nuzzles a soft pillow. It’s where he belongs.

II

He wakes again, an hour later, to the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes. Hannibal is standing above him, staring lovingly at the man in bed. Will wonders if he had the exact same internal monologue when he woke up this morning. 

“Good morning,” Hannibal says cheerfully and places a tray with the food on the nightstand. He’s wearing a white bathrobe and, most probably, nothing underneath it. The way he moves is confident and seductive, although he no longer needs to try hard. He’s already seduced Will.

“Morning,” Will replies and sits up, settling comfortably in bed with his back to the pillow. He reaches for the cup of coffee and smells it before taking a sip. It’s hot and strong, with the optimum amount of sugar.

Hannibal smiles and approaches the high window with the view of the lake. It takes Will a moment before he assumes that sitting may feel uncomfortable for Lecter this morning. He can’t help but smirk at the thought.

“Can we go fishing? Or is it far too late?” Hannibal asks and turns to face Will. “I crave fish.”

“We can do whatever we want,” Will responds and puts away the cup of coffee. He maintains intense eye contact while his lips curve in a victorious gesture.

They are a zero sum game. There is no winner, no loser, no decisive victory. Yet, Will feels somehow emboldened and entitled to claim his prize. After all these years of omissions, manipulating and circling each other, they finally got where they belonged, which is, ironically, a starting line.


End file.
